yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vendread
"Vendread", known as "Vendead" (ヴェンデット Vendetto) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Zombie monsters. It is one of two formerly ''TCG''-exclusive archetypes debuted in Code of the Duelist, the other being "F.A.". Design Appearance The "Vendread" monsters resemble mutated creatures and zombies, common from several horror series, in particular the ''Resident Evil'' franchise, as well as a few possible nods to the ''Spawn'' franchise and ''The Thing''. Etymology The names of this archetype are blends of the word "vendetta" and other words, particularly "dread" in English, Andetto in Japanese and the words for "terror", "fright" or "fear" in other languages. Additionally, as shown on "Avendread" and "Revendread" cards, the words "avenge" and "revenge" also comes into play at times. This may refer to the fact that Revendread Slayer appears to be against the Vendread. It is also inferred that Slayer wants vengeance for what the Vendread did to his family. Members Support Playing style The "Vendread" archetype focuses on Ritual Summoning. So far, all non-Ritual monsters in the archetype come with two effects, each of which can only be used once per turn: the first effect revolves around the Special Summon of the monster from your GY when a certain condition is met, but comes at the cost of the monster being banished when it leaves the field. The second effect grants a "Vendread" Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using the "Vendread" non-Ritual monster on the field a Quick Effect that enables considerable field advantage. "Vendread Reorigin" is a rather unorthodox Trap Card which enables not only slowing down the opponent's momentum by means other than destroying a card, but also gives the player a way to generate more tribute fodder. Their first Ritual Spell Card, "Revendread Origin", is easily one of the most practical Ritual Spell Cards seen in recent times. It is one of only five Ritual Spell Cards which can Ritual Summon the target monster out of the GY, which makes discarding the archetype's Ritual Monsters to activate effects a viable strategy, and enables the spell to act as a recovery option for the archetype's Ritual Monsters after they leave the field. In addition, the Ritual Spell allows the player to tribute monsters whose total Levels may exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster that is to be Ritual Summoned, and enables banishing any Zombie monsters from the GY should one lack the needed monsters on the field or hand. This in turn opens a lot of possible combinations with the "Shiranui" archetype, as well as "Zombie World". Given that "Revendread Origin" has a protection effect that specifically lists and applies to only "Revendread Slayer", this card can be searched by "Pre-Preparation of Rites" which gives the deck the speed which every Ritual Summon deck needs, something that sets it apart from every other archetype-generic Ritual Spell Card that came before it. Their second Ritual Spell Card, "Revendread Evolution", whilst not as flexible as "Revendread Origin", still helps the deck gather resources. Like "Revendread Origin", this spell is able to Ritual Summon the target monster out of the GY. Unlike its predessor, this card cannot banish Zombies from the GY as material, instead providing the player the ability to Tribute a "Vendread" monster from the Deck in order to Ritual Summon. However, "Revendread Evolution" also comes with some drawbacks. In order to Ritual Summon, the levels of the tributed monsters must exactly ''equal the level of the Ritual monster, and the Ritual Summoned monster will be destroyed at the end of the next turn. Finally, unlike the first Ritual Spell, this card doesn't have list any Ritual Monster's name, thus rendering it unable to be searched by "Pre-Preparation of Rites" "Vendread Reunion", although a Trap Card, acts as another "Ritual" card, allowing for the summoning of banished Vendread Monsters before immediately tributing them in order to Ritual Summon. This not only recycles banished Vendread Monsters but allows the Ritual Monster to gain additional effects and Ritual Summon in your opponents turn. However, "Vendread Reunion" is the least flexible "Ritual" card of the archetype. This card cannot Ritual Summon Ritual Monsters from the Graveyard, instead the Monster has to be in the hand. Furthermore the levels of the Special Summoned banished Monsters must ''exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster, thus marking it as a unique but unflexible "Ritual" card. "Vendread Nightmare" was a failed attempt to strengthen and simplify Ritual Summoning in the archtype. Activating it's first effect, the player to tribute "Vendread" Monsters in the hand in order to increase the Level of a Monster they control by the number of tributed Monsters, results in a big loss of ressources. The tributed Monsters could have been just used for the Ritual Summon itself. However, the second effect grants attacking "Vendread" Ritual Monsters a permanent 1000 ATK boost every time they destroy an opponent's Monster. Overall "Vendread Nightmare" is a unhelpful card for the archetype. "Avendread Savior" is the deck's first Extra Deck Monster and helps solve some of the decks issues. Firstly, it is considered "Revendread Slayer" whilst on the field, allowing it to be saved with "Revendread Origin". Its second effect allows the player to return any "Vendread" card from the GY to the hand, providing more consistent Ritual Summoning if one has already occured. Its final effect allows it to send any Zombie-type monster from deck to Graveyard to lower an opponent's monster it battles by 200 times the sent monster's level until the end of the turn. The flexibility of this effect allows the player to stack their graveyard with monsters who provide effects from the graveyard, such as "Mezuki", "Gozuki", or "Vendread Striges". Due to the sheer number of generic Zombie support released through the years, "Vendread" have access to a plethora of useful support cards to make up for the small number of their own cards, in particular the likes of "Book of Life", "Gozuki" and "Shutendoji" which tremendously benefit the archetype in terms of resource management and recycling tribute fodder for their next Ritual Summon. Official Decklist References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Ritual Monster(s)